


You Are My Sunshine

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [22]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 22: annoyance, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, spoilers for this week's chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Satoshi thinks about his father.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kei & Hiwatari Satoshi
Series: DNcember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	You Are My Sunshine

Sometimes Satoshi can still hear his voice at times. Especially with how most of the time he’s never really there. 

Or how he’d put up the act of being a father around other people.

Hiwatari Kei wasn’t exactly someone who Satoshi would call a father. After all, he didn’t do anything to warrant him seeming like so.

Nor had he shown that he cared before.

So why…….Why was it at moments like these that he started acting like one?

Things like this annoyed him to no end and yet……He can’t find it in himself to entirely hate the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that chapter hurt me :c


End file.
